


Grip Me Tight

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for awhile now. Dean decides to do something special and take Cas back to where it all started. To where Cas gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. Castiel thanks him in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Critique nicely please!  
> I really enjoyed writing this one. It was sweet :)  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> Go join the Group "Destiel Fanfic" on Facebook & recommend your favorite fics or ones you've written!!

"Dean! Where are you taking me?" Castiel giggled from the passenger's seat. He moved his head every which way to try and find a hole in the makeshift blindfold of his silky tie.

"Just hold on, Cas. You'll see soon enough." Dean smiled and placed his hand on Cas' thigh. He gave it a gentle squeeze and felt the angel's body tighten up just a little.

"Come on. You know I hate surprises. I could easily rip this off and look" He started fidgeting with the back of his head where the tie was knotted.

"Easily, huh? You wouldn't. This means too much to me. And I mean more to you." He brought Cas' hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Fine! Just step on it! My stomach's in knots and I'm anxious!" Cas let his hand fall to Dean's thigh this time. 

His fingers wiggled their way up to where they brushed against a slight bulge in the other man's pants.

"Whoa, Nellie! We're here, Cas." Dean slowed down and turned the car off. He shifted his body so that he was facing Castiel.

"OK, angel. Let's get this off." He whispered and leaned in close. He placed a kiss on Cas' sweet lips and slowly let his hands slide up his face to the back of his head. He slipped the tie off with ease.

"Oh, but it was that easy for you." Cas pulled back and laughed. Then he noticed the surroundings. He stared out the windshield past Dean's face.  
His jaw dropped and his eyes slowly swept the area.

"Dean, is this--" He stopped and looked to Dean, who was grinning like a fool.

"It is." Dean smiled and kissed Cas' cheek. "Get out. Look around." Dean opened his door and ran around to drag Cas out. Castiel was already halfway out, still mesmerized by his surroundings.

Dean grabbed a seat on the hood of Baby while Cas wandered a few feet.

"Dean. This is where I saved you. Or atleast where you came back." He pointed at all the stumps from where the trees had been wiped out.

"This---" Cas didn't have the words to say. "This is so thoughtful, Dean." He ran over and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and smashed his mouth onto his.

"I--" He kissed him again, "love---" he kept kissing, talking, kissing "this."

Dean grabbed the angel's hips and pulled him to his lap.

"I figured we needed to pay a visit to where we first met." He smiled and kissed Cas' neck.

Cas let out a little giggle. "I didn't know you could be so--" He made a confused face, looking for the right word, "sweet?"  
He kissed Dean's forehead and hopped off of his lap.

"Now, Cas, don't go ruining my reputation. Throwing accusations like that around could make me seem soft." He grabbed the angel's hand and led him towards the back of the car.

"So let's do something where neither one of us are too 'soft'" He eyed Cas, hungrily. He let out a little growl and a wink.  
Cas followed him, curious as to what they were going to do.

Dean pulled Cas then pushed him up against the back door of the Impala. He slid his hands down his sides to grab his hips and pull himself as close to Cas as he could.

"Dean Winchester. Are you trying to seduce me?" He put his hands on Dean's chest and looked to his face innocently.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Dean leaned forward and kissed the spot on Castiel's neck that made him go crazy.

"Unh-- Yeah. Maybe a little" He smiled and wove his fingers through Dean's hair. He tilted his head back to give Dean easier access to his spot.

Dean kissed, sucked and nibbled away at his neck for a short while. He worked his way up to the angel's lips and sucked the bottom one in between his teeth.

He knew that really got Castiel going. Cas somehow managed to push Dean back, then up against the car.

It took Dean by surprise, "Hey. I was having fun" Dean began to protest but quickly stopped when Castiel's hand trailed down the front of his pants. Dean threw his head back and let out a ragged breath.

"You were saying?" He whispered in the crook of Dean's neck. "My turn to have fun." Castiel gave Dean a hungry look and ran his hand up his shirt.

"Raise your arms, Dean." He whispered then brought his mouth to meet Dean's.

Dean obeyed and with that, Cas took his shirt off for him. The samulet plopped back down on Dean's chest. He ran his hand over Dean's shoulders and down to his stomach.

Castiel leaned down and placed a kiss on necklace. It was small, but it meant the world to Dean.  
He trailed kisses down his chest, down his stomach until he was squatting in front of him.  
He placed kisses around his belly button, dipping his tongue in. He worked on getting the man's pants undone. He looked up to see Dean watching with his mouth open just a little.

"Cas. My turn." Dean reluctantly pulled him back up. He placed a kiss on the angel's lips. His tongue swept out and over his mouth, waiting to gain entry. Cas' lips parted and Dean wiggled his tongue in.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Dean whispered against Castiel's mouth and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction.

"Dean!" Cas laughed and looked to Dean's face. The hunter mocked his surprised face.

"Oops." Dean said sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders. Dean tore the shirt the rest of the way off his arms. He kissed his way from collarbone to chest. He flicked his tongue out over one of his nipples. Castiel fisted his hand in Dean's hair and let out a slight moan.

"When is it my turn again?" Cas said impatiently. He looked down to Dean who was still licking around his nipple.

"You'll know, baby." Dean looked up than slowly sank down to kiss the crotch of Cas' pants. He moved his lips up and down what he could make out as Castiel's manhood. He got the pants unbuttoned and dipped his tongue beneath the waistband of the angel's briefs. He stood up and pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth. His hand stayed firmly planted on the angel's pants.  
He pulled the zipper down at an agonizingly slow rate. 

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't out here. What if someone sees?" Castiel pushed Dean back and looked around.

"Don't get shy on my now, baby." Dean grabbed Cas' face and kissed his lips.

Cas pushed him back, once again. "I'm serious, Dean."

"Fine. Watch out." He pulled Cas away from the car and opened up the back door. He climbed in and laid down, propping his head up with his hands.

"What about now?" Dean looked at him suggestively.  
Castiel stood watching Dean. "I don't know, Dean."

Dean laid his head back. "That's fine. I can finish by myself." Dean slid his hand down the front of his pants. His mouth slacked open and his eyes squeezed shut. He moved his hand up and down, slowly. His other hand came up to brush over his chest. 

The car shifted slightly and he opened his eyes to a very lustful Cas climbing up his body. They squeezed together to fit and somehow they managed it comfortably.

Cas wedged himself down between Dean's legs. Dean's left leg dropped off into the floorboard but he soon found it was worth it. It gave Cas the right leverage to push his growing erection firmly to Dean's.

Dean's arms flew up and around the angel's back. He squeezed so hard he thought Cas would probably have a hand print this time.

Cas stole Dean's line "Pants--" He paused and dipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, "off. Now." They fumbled over each other, trying to be sexy but definitely not succeeding. Dean kneed Cas in the stomach, Cas elbowed Dean in the face. There were legs and arms everywhere. They ended up sitting side by side after a few minutes of giggling.

"If we were smart, we would have got out of the car and taken our pants off." Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"What's the fun in that? Then you wouldn't have bumps and bruises for me to kiss better." He smiled and pulled Cas over onto his lap.  
"Now." Dean eyed Cas' body. The only thing left to rip off were his briefs. He slid his hands up and down the angel's thighs, "Where were we"?

Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dean's nose, "I think I know." 

They continued their little make out session only pausing long enough to catch their breath. Dean grabbed Cas' hips and pulled him down on his lap. Cas started rolling his hips against Dean's erection.

"Ahh-- Cas--" Dean was already almost there. He rested his forehead on the angel's shoulder. Cas didn't stop. Instead he grinding down harder and faster.

"Dean--" Cas let out a moan that formed into the hunter's name. 

Dean raised his head and found himself biting down on Castiel's shoulder. He'd never done that before. If he didn't though, he'd end this session early. Cas didn't seem to mind, he grabbed Deans head and pushed his face closer to his shoulder.

He was letting words slip out Dean didn't even understand. They were probably Enochian. He always meant to ask what he says but he forgets. Plus he doesn't want to ruin the moment. It's only when Castiel is highly turned on that he begins speaking Enochian. 

"Cas, wait" Dean managed to still Castiel for a minute. "Let's get rid of these." He reached down with one hand and ripped the front of the briefs Castiel was wearing.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled and then stopped when he saw just how sexy Dean looked. Looking up through his lashes, his tongue between his teeth with a smirk on his face.

"Nevermind" Castiel reached down and urged Dean to lift his hips. He raked the man's underwear down and sat back down on his lap. This time they were both naked. Throbbing erections pushing against each other.

Dean was the first to move. He slid his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet. Cas knew what was about to happen. It was usually different, but they had limited space.

"Sit up a little bit Cas." Dean guided his hips up and pushed him to the back of the front seat.

"Can you hold yourself here for a few minutes, baby?" Dean whispered, gauging his reaction.

Cas smiled and placed his feet on the roof of the car, with his arms in the front seat.  
Castiel nodded and Dean traced his hands up the back of Cas' thighs. He trailed his touch with light kisses. 

"Here we go." Dean smiled and leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. At the same moment Cas felt one of Dean's wet fingers at his hole. Dean slowly pushed his index finger into Cas, crooking it the way Cas liked it. He looked to Cas who was watching him or trying to. He could barely keep his head up and eyes open.

"Ohh---Dea--" Cas moaned and threw his head back. Dean eased it in and out a few times then added another. 

"Gahh--Dean. Please!" Dean took that as a hint to go a little faster. He moved his fingers in and out over and over. Cas was now gripping the headrest and letting out small moans here and there.

Dean removed his fingers slowly and Cas sat forward, a disappointed look crossing his face. He put his hands on the seat on either of side of Dean's head. He came to rest when he was straddling the hunter.

Cas smirked and started kissing Dean's neck and nibbling his ear. "Now--" He placed kisses up and down the man's jawline, " what are you waiting for, huh?"

He sat back on Dean's lap and gently swirled his hips, pulling a shaky breath from Dean's lips. He smiled, and swirled his hips a little harder, a little faster, "Are you waiting for me?" Dean managed to look up and meet the angel's eyes.

Cas continued moving on Dean's lap, "You waiting for me to grip you tight, again?" He smiled and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, waiting for the answer he already knew.

Dean pulled Cas' face to his, roughly. He let out a growl "Well? Are you going to?" He traced his fingers over Cas' lips.

Cas nodded and before either of them knew it, Dean was easing himself into Cas. He held his hips and placed tender kisses along Cas' chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed his hair.

When Cas had taken all of Dean he didn't move for a moment. Dean was just staring at him, smiling.  
"What?" Cas said nervously.

"This is my happy place." He laughed like even he couldn't believe it. "Right here is where I wanna be, Cas." Cas smiled and leaned in and captured Dean's lips with his own.  
He began to move slightly. Up, down, up, down. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel in a type of bear hug. He never wanted to let go.

"Dean--" Cas whispered. He grabbed the seat behind Dean's head so he could move faster. He gripped it and started bouncing up and down. He watched Dean's face. His mouth open slightly, brow furrowed, sweat beading on his forehead.

Dean suddenly grabbed Cas' hips and pulled him down, meeting him thrust for thrust. He watched as Cas took him over and over. Cas moved one hand to Dean's hair and pulled his head back to meet his gaze.

"Don't you dare stop" He smashed into his lips and Dean bucked his hips harder, faster. He let Dean's lips go, but stayed at his face.

"Cas--Ohh" Dean let one hand loose off Cas' hip to grab his dick, flopping up and down against his stomach. He pumped it as fast as he was pounding.

"Oh---unh--Dean" Cas leaned back so Dean could get a better angle. Cas drew in a long shaky breath.

"Almost there, baby. Wait for me" Dean threw his head back and let out a groan. His thrusts began getting uneven and his moans got louder, forming words. 

"CAS! Ahh--" Dean was coming, filling Cas with every lazy thrust. He continued working his hand around Cas. 

"Dean!" He managed to let out one word then he was coming, sending white streaks up Dean's chest. Dean let his arm slow, milking Cas until it was all over.

Cas slid off Dean's lap and sat in the seat beside him. Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulder and pulled him close. They both sat for a moment in silence. Just the sound of them catching their breath filling the car.

"I agree, Dean." Cas looked up to Dean's face.

"Agree? With what, Cas?" Dean was confused.

"This is my happy place, too." He smiled and Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead. He rested his chin on top of the angel's head so he wouldn't see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"Anywhere you are is my happy place, Cas." Dean leaned his head back and just lived in the moment.  
Feeling Castiel trace his fingers over his stomach, he was truly happy.

This place was now their happy place. Dean smiled to himself. It was perfect.


End file.
